Comfort
by Dreaming Heaven
Summary: Greil is dead and Titania searches for Ike to offer comfort. IkexSoren, implied kinda RolfxMist.


It happened. Greil…. was dead.

It impacted all the mercenaries, Ike and Mist the most. It was almost a week ago when the Black Knight had battled Greil for the final time. It shattered Ike's heart to see his father die right before his eyes.

Titania walked through the halls of the fort in search of Ike. Since Greil died, Titania kept feeling an urge to comfort him. But every time she tried to, Ike would simply shrug her off like an annoying hair stuck on his shoulder. But she was determined to comfort him this time.

She turned a corner and saw Oscar a short distance from her. She quickly approached him and asked, "Have you seen Ike? Or Mist?" Oscar saw that her face looked almost desperate.

"Mist is in her room with Rolf. She refuses to see anyone but him. And Rhys, but he only comes in to bring food and check on them. As for Ike…" he stopped suddenly. "I… honestly don't know. Have you checked his room at all?"

"Yes. He wasn't there. I also checked the kitchen, living area, and outside. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Oscar set down the flower arrangement he'd been working on and brought his hand to his chin. He stayed in this position for good minute. Then his face brightened and he snapped his fingers. "Have you checked Soren's bed chambers?"

Titania gave him a puzzling look. "Soren's room? Hmm…. I guess not."

Oscar nodded for her to leave and she did just that.

Soren's room was on the other side of the fort, by the bathing, storage, and indoor training area. As seldom as he was, he choose that room because he 'needs his space, peace, and subtle quiet'.

Titania reached the bedroom and was about to knock, when she heard a quiet sob from within the rough wooded door. She pressed open the door just enough to see, but not enough to be seen. What she saw somewhat startled her and somewhat amazed her.

Soren and Ike sat upon Soren's twin bed. But Soren was sitting up against the head board and Ike was laying almost completely atop him. Ike's head was rested on Soren's chest and his left hand was entwined with Soren's right. Soren's legs were parted so Ike could sit between them, and was rubbing Ike's head.

"He's gone, Soren. Honestly gone!" Ike let out a sob and buried his face in Soren's chest until Titania could no longer see his face.

"Shh. It's okay, Ike. You have all your friends, your sister, and your numerous allies. It will be okay. Everyone has to go sometime." Titania then realized that there were tear streaks on Soren's face. The moment was positively lovely.

"Soren?"

"Yes, Ike?" They looked into one another's eyes, deep, crimson orbs combining with welcoming, cobalt enchantments.

"… Promise me you won't leave. Ever. I don't know how I could stand to live without my best friend. Or, maybe you're more than just a friend."

Soren looked absolutely lovely with that look on his face. Titania couldn't quite place the expression, but she loved it.

"But Ike," Soren began, "you have Mist. What about her? And Oscar, Titania, Rhys-"

"But they aren't you." Ike reached up and pulled Soren into a deep, sweet kiss. Soren looked startled for a moment, but then relaxed into the sudden contact. "I'm sleeping in here tonight, but don't worry. I promise I _**just mean sleeping.**__" _Soren nodded and they crawled beneath the covers, warmth enveloping them together.

Titania closed the door (quietly) and sighed.

"Wasn't that cute?" The voice startled Titania, and when she whipped around she saw Oscar chuckling.

"How long-"

"The whole time." They walked down the hall together in search of work to help with.

"Wait, Oscar?" They stopped and he looked at Titania. "If that's what Ike considers comfort… what about Mist?"

They looked at each other, and proceeded to race down the halls to check on Mist and Rolf.

________________________________________________________________________

New story up! And, sorry, they aren't kids this time. Normal Ike and Soren. Review please!


End file.
